


Mirrors and memories

by MadClairvoyant



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Lies, Memories, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadClairvoyant/pseuds/MadClairvoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the mirror lying? Or telling the truth that might just hurt a tiny bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors and memories

Mirrors lie. 

She had always known that. Even after being turned into a hideous creature, she always looked into the mirror. Hoping to see what she had turned into; what has happened to her that made her so repulsive, so inhuman.

But when she looked into the mirror, she only saw a girl. A young maiden; pale, frail, beautiful. There was no ugliness, no anger, no monster in the reflection. Only a pretty human mortal, trapped in the glass, and she almost laughs. 

She was nothing more than a memory.


End file.
